


Frosted Snowflakes

by Ethmellie



Series: Pure Dewdrops of Periwinkle [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys Kissing, Carriage Rides, Christmas Eve, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Christmas fic, Fallen Angel Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mermaid Moon Taeil, Snow, Taeil almost gets turned into an ice sculpture, happy holidays, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: Snow was something Taeil had never seen or heard of until he met Doyoung. The angel had explained that around the colder months, clouds would produce small flurries known as snow and would cover the land in it, almost like a blanket. A very cold one, Doyoung had explained with a grin.He had been very excited to see it with his own eyes one day and that day came sooner than he thought.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: Pure Dewdrops of Periwinkle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543219
Kudos: 19





	Frosted Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Your favorite supernatural boyfriends are back!

Snow was something Taeil had never seen or heard of until he met Doyoung. The angel had explained that around the colder months, clouds would produce small flurries known as snow and would cover the land in it, almost like a blanket. _A very cold one_ , Doyoung had explained with a grin.

He had been very excited to see it with his own eyes one day and that day came sooner than he thought.

On a very cloudy morning, a bright light had peeked through the slit in the curtain from the window, causing Taeil to rouse from his beautiful slumber. He squinted his eyes when looking at the sight began to bother him, rubbing his fist over his eye to push away the last remnants of sleep. 

He felt a loose arm over his waist, looking down to confirm that the angel's ink decorated arm was still hanging onto him. He turned his head around to see the angel still asleep and before his feet met the cold floor, he pressed his lips together to slowly remove Doyoung's arm from his body, cheering in his head when he accomplished it without waking up the angel.

He slowly walked over to the window, pushing aside the curtain and gasped quietly at the sight that met him. The forest and ground were covered in a white blanket of snow! 

It was snowing!

With excitement now fully waking him up, Taeil tip toed to the door, and with the quietness of a mouse, he opened the door and then gently closed it. Once he was out of ear shot from the angel, he ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the cold wood but thankfully catching himself, continuing to run through the kitchen to get to the back door. Without hesitation he threw it open and was startled by a gust of ice cold wind blowing in his face. 

He gasped at the wondrous sight, not even flinching the slightest at the cold, not hesitating to walk through the door and into the white wonder. His bare feet began to fumble at the unsteadiness of the ground, snow breaking down easily with every step. He kept on walking through though, despite almost falling with each step, but then getting the hang of it as he kept on going.

He then noticed that the air around him was filled with flurries, falling into the already wide spread blanket of white. He held out his hand when a big snowflake began to float down towards him, giggling in glee when it landed right in the middle of his palm.

It stayed there for a few seconds before melting away into a tiny drop, gone just as it landed. Taeil began to walk further into the field, drinking up the scenery around him as if it were to be taken away at any moment. 

He hadn't even noticed he had walked so far or even felt the dangerous icy flakes beginning to coat his fingers and toes blue until he heard his name. 

He turned his head, thinking he was hearing things until he heard his name being called again. 

"Taeil!"

And before he could comprehend what was happening or who was calling him, his vision was suddenly filled with feathers and arms wrapping around him, lifting him up from the ground and pulling him backwards into the cabin, into the living area where a fire was already going. 

"Taeil, what were you thinking?! Going out there practically naked, freezing to death! Are you trying to get hypothermia?"

The mermaid turned around to see Doyoung's face set into one of worry and slight anger, angel wings wrapped tight around him to warm his body up. 

"I-" 

"Just look at your fingers, you would've become an ice sculpture if I didn't find you fast enough!" 

As if on cue, his fingers and toes suddenly started stinging making him wince and when he looked down at them, he gasped. 

The tips of his fingers were cobalt blue, tiny snowflakes frozen on top, the same pattern on his toes. 

No wonder it happened, he had only gone out in a thin white shirt and shorts, completely disregarding bundling up before going outside. 

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a heavy but warm weight put on him, looking over to see a fluffy white blanket put over him and angel wings beginning to wrap around him once more, but now accompanied with black tatted arms wrapping around his waist. 

"I-I'm sorry. I just got so excited seeing snow for the first time that I wasn't thinking about the cold." He turned his head around to look at the angel, placing a soft peck on his cheek. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Doyoung sighed, his head dropping onto his shoulder. "I know. I remember you getting excited over socks when I first showed them to you. I'm sorry I yelled, I just got so worried thinking you were about to become one with winter." 

Taeil laughed. "One with winter? That's funny, imagine me exploding into a bunch of tiny snowflakes." 

The angel whined, holding onto him tighter as if the words were to become reality right then and there. 

"Let's hope not. I still wanna take you out tonight to see the Christmas lights. How are your fingers by the way?" 

Taeil lifted his hand to see that they were now unstuck from each other, but they were paler than his usual skin tone. 

"A bit better, I can wiggle my toes now. But what's this about taking me out? And Christmas lights?" 

The angel looked down to see Taeil's excited face and couldn't help but coo and place his forehead against the mermaid's, wanting to stay in this moment forever. 

"It's Christmas Eve after all, we have to celebrate tonight. You up for it, angelfish?" 

If the tackle/hug to the ground with getting multiple kisses spread over his face were anything to go buy, that probably meant a yes. 

~

Seeing the mermaid exploding with excitement and curious questions made the fallen angel beyond happy and even a bit more lovestruck than usual.

When they had gone into the heavily snow covered town, lights twinkling, bells jingling, and kids giggling, it had made the mermaid almost faint at the sight of such joy and wonder.

Stores were crowded with people getting last minute presents and things for tomorrow, bags and bags of things hanging off of their arms, back, and even feet. Taeil giggled at seeing people almost topple over with the amount of bags and presents overcrowding their arms, sometimes even helping them in regaining their balance in which they thanked him immensely for. 

Doyoung first took him to a small cafe, the inside warm and cozy with its low lighting and the smell of coffee and sweet bread meeting their noses when they first entered. 

Taeil had practically run up to the see through glass at the front, eyes wide when taking in all the different types of sweets and pastries just fresh out of the oven. The smell was heavenly, the mermaid wanting to bask in it for days. 

"Hi, how may I help you today?" 

A worker eyed the two with a polite smile, awaiting their orders. Doyoung asked for a few more minutes in which the worker nodded, telling them to take their time in choosing. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Doyoung asked from right behind the mermaid who was still eyeing the pastries as if they were to disappear under his watchful eye. Taeil turned around and then looked up at the menu, not knowing what any of the words were saying.

"What do you usually drink here?" 

"Well there's just regular coffee, but then there's lattes, cappuccinos, mochas, but if you don't want coffee then there's teas, smoothies, even some fruity drinks. There's a lot of different refreshments let's just say." 

A bit overwhelmed with all the choices, Taeil bit his lip at all the different words the angel just said, not knowing what any one of them meant. 

Noticing his internal predicament, Doyoung took his smaller hand in his and smiled. "Why don't I just order you a coffee and then if you don't like it, then I can just order you something else. Sound good?" 

Taeil nodded, smiling at how perceptive his boyfriend was. He then pointed at the display of different pastries. "Can I get one of those?" 

"Of course. Which one do you want?"

Taeil looked back at the pastries one more time before pointing to a circular pastry with white powdered sugar on top, filled with a lemony white cream. "That one." 

"Okay." 

Doyoung called the worker's attention before ordering for them both and then found an empty spot by the window, showcasing the happy world outside, the sky getting darker as people went on with their lives. 

The couple already had their pastries in small white plates set in front of them, Taeil practically vibrating with excitement when he picked up his sweet treat. Doyoung looked just as amused, resting his head on top of his fist, waiting for the mermaid to take his first bite. 

The reaction was instantaneous; Taeil's eyes opening wide as he chewed, covering his mouth with a delighted gasp leaving his sugar covered lips, legs bouncing up and down in excitement from the taste bursting in his mouth. 

"Oh my gods! This is so good!" 

"You like it?" 

"Mhm!" Taeil didn't take anymore time to wait, taking another big bite of his tasty donut, careful with the cream that began to spill out. When Doyoung noticed a small spot of cream covering the corner of the mermaid's lip, he grabbed his napkin and leaned over to gently wipe it off, cheekily grinning at the blush that began to rise on the mermaid's face. 

"You had something there." 

"O-oh...thank you." 

Doyoung leaned over the table once more, stealing a quick kiss, grin becoming wider when Taeil's face just became a tomato at this point. "You're welcome." 

Before he could say anything else, a worker came by their table and set down two empty decorated mugs with packets of sugar and creamer along with two small spoons. He then poured hot coffee into their mugs and asked if they needed anything else. When they said they didn't and thanked him, the worker left, Doyoung already beginning to show Taeil how to properly prepare a coffee. 

Taeil watched and listened attentively, nodding along to every word the angel spoke. 

"Alright so I've made my coffee how I want it. Wanna try it?" 

"Yeah." 

Taeil carefully cradled the mug in his hands, blowing it a little just as how Doyoung told him to do. After he deemed it cool enough, he took a small sip, not expecting the different taste at all. He must have made a face since when he put the mug down, Doyoung began to laugh. 

"Don't like it?" 

"It's...different." 

"It's okay if you don't." 

"But...maybe, maybe it just needs more sugar and creamer?" 

"Yeah, could be. Some people need their stuff sweeter than others. Let's try it with yours." 

"Okay."

After pouring heavy amounts of sugar and creamer into Taeil's mug, the mermaid finally found it 'drinkable' and decided to just finish it with no complaint. Doyoung insisted on buying him something else but Taeil just told him it was fine. 

After finishing their coffees and pastries, they were once again wrapped up in their coats, hats, and scarfs and left the cafe, making their way towards the anticipated event of the night: the Christmas lights. 

~

This was the first time Taeil had ever been on a carriage ride. 

And also the first time to see a horse. 

When Doyoung had brought him closer and closer to the ginormous animal, Taeil just wanted to faint or run. Or both. Probably at the same time. 

The angel had sensed his fear and intertwined his fingers with his, making the mermaid look up at him in worry.

"Hey, it's okay. He won't hurt you, I promise." 

"A-are you sure? He looks pretty big." 

Doyoung let out a small laugh. "Yeah he is pretty big, isn't he? We can just get on the carriage without petting him if you'd like?" 

Taeil just actually wanted to flee altogether, but he also wanted to experience new things, even if a lot of new things were very big and scary. So with a bit of hesitation he shook his head and began to walk _very_ slowly towards the black and white horse.

"Don't worry, he's a calm thing. Won't hurt you one bit" the coachmen encouraged, stepping back to let the couple come in front of the horse.

Doyoung reached out his hand first, gently petting the horse's long nose, turning towards Taeil who looked a bit paler than usual. 

"Need some help?" 

"Uh...yes please...I don't think I can do it by myself." 

Doyoung let out another small laugh, "it's okay, I'll help you then." 

Doyoung slowly grabbed Taeil's hand and raised it up, carefully watching the mermaid's facial expressions and body language to see if he wanted to back out or not. 

Taeil didn't and when he finally felt the short fur under his fingertips, he opened his eyes, not noticing he had closed them out of fear, and let his mouth hang open when the horse didn't suddenly attack him. 

He began to move his hand on his own, Doyoung letting go so the mermaid could have a turn petting the horse. The angel could see when Taeil was finally relaxed, smiling like a doofus when the mermaid began to coo in his native tongue, continuing to pet the horse without any fear. 

After that, they had finally gotten on the large white carriage, draping the blankets over their legs and huddling close to contain any warmth they had. 

The ride was beautiful to say the least. 

Tall trees above their heads were decorated with glittering white lights, almost shining like crystals. Candy canes of different colors were marking the path and Taeil would always point to one when the color changed. Cutouts of Christmas fairytales were displayed across frosty fields, lights of all colors surrounding them to illuminate them. 

Simple Christmas songs were played all throughout their ride, the couple humming along to them when they heard a familiar one. They even passed by a small stand that was giving out hot chocolate, Taeil reaching over to grab two and then dropping in a few tips in their small jar. 

Taeil didn't say it out loud, but he rather liked the hot chocolate than the coffee they had earlier.

As their ride was coming to an end, a small white flurry passed over the mermaid's face and onto the tip of nose, causing him to sneeze. 

"Bless you," said the angel, tucking his hand into his long sleeve and passing his covered hand over the mermaid's nose to wipe off the tiny drop that rested on his skin. 

Taeil then looked up and gasped, seeing more flurries beginning to fall from the sky, already collecting on the ground. "Look! It's snowing again." 

Doyoung hummed, not even once glancing to look where the mermaid was looking, more focused on the way the smaller man's face lit up in excitement and wonder, his eyes shining more brightly than all of the lights they've seen today combined. 

His heart swelled in his chest when Taeil turned towards him, face turning pink either from the cold or from the way their faces were super close when the mermaid had turned. 

Taeil blushed even more when the angel's eyes glanced down at his lips and then back up to his eyes. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the way Doyoung looked at him; with love, with lust, with longing. 

It just made him lovesick all over again. 

And without another moment, Doyoung leaned his head forward and finally connected his lips to his, Taeil sighing lovingly at finally getting what he wanted in those few short seconds. 

Taeil would definitely remember this lovely snowy night forever and ever. 

~

When they got back to their warm cabin, snow had already begun to cover everything again in a freezing blanket of white. 

Doyoung had the fireplace going with bright orange flames illuminating the living room in its glow, Taeil already sat down in front of it with pillows and blanket rearranged around him to make a small cozy fort. 

"Here you go, one hot chocolate for the freezing fish." 

A harsh smack was given to the angel's arm, the latter laughing and giving the mermaid an apologetic kiss to his cheek before wrapping himself up in the blanket Taeil had offered. 

Taeil had mentioned if they could have more of the hot chocolate drink when they got back to their cabin and Doyoung agreed, buying some on their way. Now both the angel and the mermaid cradled small mugs of steaming hot chocolate decorated with marshmallows on top in their hands. 

Doyoung let his head lean against the smaller man's, Taeil leaning his head against the angel's shoulder when felt a soft weight on his head. 

They had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, sipping their drinks, linking pinkies, Doyoung sometimes leaning down to kiss the crown of Taeil's head in which the mermaid would snuggle in closer despite being close enough. 

Taeil's eyes had actually begun to shut when all of a sudden he heard a small chime resonate throughout the cabin, startling him from his half awake-ness. 

"Oh look, it's Christmas." 

Taeil picked up his head from the comfortable spot on Doyoung's shoulder to look around him to see that the clock did indeed read 12 o'clock. 

"Oh! It is! Merry Christmas!" Taeil began to wake up when he realized it was finally the day he had been waiting for ever since the angel had told him about this certain holiday. He carefully put his empty mug down on the wooden floor before wrapping his arms around the angel's neck and giving him a big warm kiss on the lips. 

Doyoung let out a delighted laugh, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him up onto his lap, continuing to kiss him with love and tenderness. 

Taeil pulled away when the angel's hands began to creep under his sweater, cheeks already blushing with knowing what the intent was. 

"Wait, before we get to that, I have something for you." 

"You do?" 

"Mhm." Taeil leaned over from his perch on Doyoung's lap to sneak his hand under one of the throw pillows, successfully taking out a small rectangular box. It was black with fancy yellow stitching and it had a golden bow to match right on top. 

"Oh wow. Baby, you didn't have to get me anything, thank you." 

"I wanted to. Open it already." 

"Okay okay," Doyoung grinned at the mermaid's impatience, opening up the box to see what was inside. He lightly gasped when the present was revealed. It was a simple black leather necklace with two pendants meeting down in the middle: a soft white feather and a shell with a pearl residing inside, looking beautiful in the dim light of the fireplace. 

"Taeil, oh my gods, I don't know what to say, it's...it's so beautiful." 

"I made it." 

"You did? It's perfect." 

Doyoung couldn't keep his eyes away from the necklace, tracing his fingertips over the pink pearl, loving how it contrasted against the white and peach colors of the feather and shell. "Can you help me put it on?" 

Taeil nodded happily, gingerly taking the necklace out of the box and easily clasping it around the angel's neck. 

Doyoung looked down at it for another second before looking back up at the mermaid, kissing him fully on the lips. Taeil let a small laugh pass between them before saying, "I'm guessing you like it?" 

"Oh baby, I love it." Doyoung pulled back before smiling and grasping the two pendants in his hand. "I really love it, thank you so much." 

"You're welcome." 

"And as you said, before we continue, I have something for you too." 

"Oh?" 

Doyoung reached behind him to pull out a cute and small red gift bag before handing it to Taeil. He could the mermaid almost shaking with excitement before telling him to open his gift already. 

He was glad he had already anticipated the scream of glee when Taeil took out a pair of colorful socks, showing them to the angel as if he wasn't the one to have bought them. 

"Oh look at this one! It has ducks on it! And look, this is such a pretty color, I love it!" 

"I'm glad you do. Have you seen the last pair?" 

Taeil rummaged through the bag again to finally land on the final object. He carefully took it out and examined it in curiosity. "Are these still socks?" 

He traced over the soft lace design over what seemed to be long white socks. 

"Yes. They're called thigh highs. They come up all the way to here." Doyoung gently tapped the mermaid's thigh, looking back at him in innocence. 

Taeil seemed to catch on when a sneaky little smirk made its way to his lips, waving the pair of socks in front of the angel's face. 

"Care to help me put them on?" 

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been in the drafts since last year! I actually wanted to take this out for last year's holidays but I was too late so I decided to wait an entire year so I can take it out this year! I'm very glad I can share this fic with you all and I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I will also be coming out with another Christmas fic soon so pray that I don't get lazy and have to wait another year to publish it :D
> 
> Happy Holidays and please stay safe and healthy and thank you for reading and please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! Bye!
> 
> [Ethmellie](https://twitter.com/kingcherrybomb)


End file.
